W.I.T.C.H. (upcoming TV series)
Alessandro Barbucci Barbara Canepa |Row 2 title = Developed by |Row 2 info = Daron Nefcy Michael D. DiMartino Bryan Konietzko |Row 3 title = Voices of |Row 3 info = Candi Milo Vanessa Morgan |Row 5 title = Composer(s) |Row 5 info = Brian H. Kim |Row 6 title = Country of origin |Row 6 info = United States Ireland |Row 7 title = Original language(s) |Row 7 info = English |Row 9 title = No. of episodes |Row 9 info = 26 |Row 10 title = Executive producer(s) |Row 10 info = Daron Nefcy Michael D. DiMartino Bryan Konietzko |Row 11 title = Producer(s) |Row 11 info = Jenni MacNeaney |Row 12 title = Production company(s) |Row 12 info = Ginormous Madman Productions Juban Productions Disney Television Animation |Row 13 title = Distributor |Row 13 info = |Row 14 title = Original network |Row 14 info = Disney XD |Row 16 title = Related shows |Row 16 info = W.I.T.C.H (2004 TV series) }} W.I.T.C.H. is an upcoming American-Irish animated television series, produced by Disney Television Animation and Ginormous Madman Productions with animation through , loosely based on the Italian comic books of the of the same name. It is a reboot of the 2004 series of the same name and continuation of the comic book series. Plot Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and allies Caleb and Blunk continue their battle with the forces of darkness as they face new enemies from other realms as well as old enemies while maintaining their lives as collage students. Voice Cast * - Will Vandom *Candi Milo - Irma Lair/Mrs. Knickerbocker *Vanessa Morgan - Taranee Cook * - Corneila Hale * - Hay Lin *Greg Cipes - Caleb *Steve Blum - Blunk *Sabrina Carpenter - Elyon Brown * - Prince Phobos *Dee Bradley Baker - Martin Tubbs/Aldarn/Lord Cedric/Frost the Hunter *Kath Soucie - Nerissa *Jason Marsden - Matt Olsen * - Yan Lin (spirit) * - Lady Miranda * - Tracker * - Vathek & Coach O'Neill *Cam Clarke - Dean Collins Development Disney has been working on a reboot of 2004 series, due to no renewal for a third season, like the previous series it will be consist of 26 episodes. The series will be produced by Disney Television Animation and animated by , Daron Nefcy creator of Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Bryan Konietzko and Michael D. DiMartino, creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra will serve as showrunners. Ricky Roxburgh and Katie Mattila will serve as head writers, Emily Brundige and Suzanne Weber will be story editors. Candi Milo, Greg Cipes and Steve Blum will reprise respective roles as Caleb, Irma and Blunk from the original series with returning as voice director like the original series recording will take place at . The rest of the cast will consist of as Will, Vanessa Morgan as Taranee, as Corneila and as Hay Lin with most of the original cast members from the first series also reprising their roles. It will air on Disney XD due to Toon Disney and Jetix's defunct in 2009. Music Composers Brian H. Kim and will arrange and score the series, composer of the first series will serve as music editor and coordinator. Category:Disney XD Category:Disney shows Category:Reboots Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Animated Series Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Boulder Media Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:English-language television programming Category:Disney Television Animation